Superior, Are We There Yet?
by TwilightFairy928
Summary: During Xemnas' fight with Sora and Riku aboard his dragon ship, the rest of Organization XIII are secretly hiding in a room behind him! But they're getting impatient, and Axel and Xion are trying to help Sora, as long as Saix doesn't capture them first...


-Superior, Are We There Yet?-

Xemnas smiled as he watched Sora and Riku below him, from the throne of his dragon-like ship. As the platform at the top of the Castle That Never Was collapsed, they managed to board a small ship, only big enough for the two of them to ride.

However, his thoughts were interrupted by a small sound behind him.

"…Superior?" a timid voice whispered, "Where are we going?"

"Number nine," Xemnas groaned, "I am currently in battle. _Please_ do _not_ disturb me."

"I was just asking…" the Melodious Nocturne mumbled.

"But there is _nothing_ to _do,"_ another voice whined.

"_Number eleven, you are not allowed to speak!"_ Xemnas hissed. Marluxia crossed his arms, and began grumbling silently. The Superior of Organization XIII opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by catching sight of the Keyblade Master and Riku. His ship quickly attacked the duo, and they disappeared as before.

"So, what do we do now, Marluxia?" Larxene whispered as quietly as she could.

"I say you keep quiet," Vexen replied, having over heard her. She shot him a glare, and a quick glance at Marluxia.

"Well…" Zexion suddenly said, "If only we had more room to move around…"

"What are you trying to say?" Luxord inquired.

"I'm saying that it smells awful in this room," he answered, covering his sensitive nose.

"Dude. You have a _seriously_ strong sense of smell. _Of course_ your gonna smell everything," Xigbar pointed out.

"When's the last time _you_ took a bath?" Zexion teased.

"_Silence,"_ Xemnas growled, "Saix- keep them under control."

"As you wish," Saix replied with small bow. He glanced around, at the others. He thought for moment, then something occurred to him.

"Where are Axel and Xion?"

-------------------------------

"Axel, are you sure we should be back here?"

The red head laughed at the question, and grinned at the girl standing beside him.

"We're going to help Sora," he explained.

"How?"

"Well…" he began, "This ship can shoot these lasers, see, that can power up Sora and Riku's ship. With that, they can blast this one, and stop Xemnas. And so, the good guys win, Xemnas won't be able to hold us here anymore, and we can all go home. Get it?"

"So… where do you activate these lasers?" Xion asked, "and if the ship falls, what will happen to us?"

"Relax, this ship will glide down. I've seen it when Xemnas was testing it out, and _he_ was fine," he assured her, "Besides, if all else fails, we can just warp from where Xemnas is, to the city _way_ down below. Okay?"

"Okay…" she said nervously, "If you say so…"

"We'll just have to get out there as soon as we can," he warned, "because we can't open any portal in here."

"I still can't figure out how he managed to do that…" she muttered.

"Dunno," Axel shrugged, "But see this button?"

"Yeah."

"We push _this, and…" _

The entire ship shook violently after a few moments.

"_Yes!"_ he cheered, "It worked! Now come on, before this whole room falls apart!"

"_What?!"_ she gasped.

"Come on!" Axel repeated, grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind him, "On to the next one!"

-------------------------------

"What's going on?" Demyx wondered aloud as he felt everything shake and rumble almost deafeningly. Zexion sniffed the air.

"It's Axel and Xion," he confirmed, "There up to something."

"They are tearing this entire thing apart," Xaldin said.

"Saix," Xemnas commanded, "Bring them back here."

"I will."

"They are _so _busted!" Larxene laughed.

-------------------------------

As Saix walked down the passageways of the ship, he could hear voices echoing through the dragon.

"Oh, yeah! Another one! We've almost got it," the familiar voice of Axel exclaimed.

"So, how many are there left?" he could hear Xion say, as the floor shook once again.

"Don't fall!" the Flurry of Dancing Flames said quickly, after a small shriek from the fourteenth member. Saix stepped around the corner, and found himself face to face with the two.

After a moment of silence, Axel suddenly shouted, "Xion, go! Get the last ones!"

"No-" Saix began.

"Go, now! Run! Got it memorized?" the red head directed with a wink, holding back Xemnas' second in command. Xion ran off, and Axel turned toward the other.

"So… _Saix._ You have a choice," Axel said slyly, a smirk forming across his face, "Either you take me back to the Superior, and let her go, or let me go and capture her. You can't handle both of us at the same time."

"I shall return you to the others, and you shall stay with Lexaeus," Saix decided, "Then, I will find Number Fourteen, and bring her back."

"It'll be too late…" Axel commented, "But I'm sure you've already thought about that… right?"

-------------------------------

Saix thrust Axel toward Lexaeus.

"Hold him here," he commanded. The large man obeyed, grabbing hold of Axel's wrist.

"I feel like a _kid_ in trouble," the red head muttered, and added playfully, "What are you trying to say, Saix?"

"Stay put," was all the other said. Axel glanced up at Lexaeus, then back at him.

"Um… yeah? Like I'm _really_ gonna go anywhere?" he replied, grinning. Xemnas suddenly spoke up.

"Do _not_ make me turn this ship around, number eight!" he threatened.

"Would you? I think I left something important in my room. _Could_ we turn around, so I can get it?" Axel teased. Xemnas grumbled something under his breath.

"I am _not_ a brat!" Axel replied, pretending to sound offended- though he hadn't actually heard what the Superior had said. He laughed as silently as he could when the dragon shook again. Xion had it figured out.

-------------------------------

Saix walked back through the halls, catching s glimpse of the girl running by. He swiftly entered the new room she was in, and watched as her hand almost reached the last button that would send out the lasers to power Sora and Riku's ship with that one last powerful blast.

"Number Fourteen," he said softly. She jumped, and spun around.

"Saix!" she exclaimed, her vivid blue eyes widening.

"You must stop, and come with me," he commanded, though his voice remained calm.

"No," she answered, her hand sliding nearer to the button, "I have to help Sora. He's trying to stop Xemnas before he destroys… Who knows what he'll be capable of? And Riku… Well… I will help them!" Xion slammed her hand firmly down on the glowing red button, before he could stop her.

"_No!"_ he shouted, grabbing her.

"Run," she simply said, narrowing her eyes. His own eyes widened, as he carried her into the room where all of the others were.

"Told you so," Axel said flatly.

"Axel-" Saix started to say.

"You have my permission to leave," Xemnas said suddenly.

"Superior?" he answered, confused.

"Saix- take the Organization to the city. You know that with my permission, you can use portals within the ship. Now, go," he commanded.

"But-" Saix replied, not fully understanding.

"Return to the city, and reform Kingdom Hearts. Do you understand?"

"…yes, Superior," was all he could say. He vanished only moments after Sora appeared, accompanied by Riku.

They all reappeared miles below, in the city- or of what remained of it.

"Are we there yet?" Demyx asked, glancing around.

"Yeah, Demyx. We're here," Axel said flatly to the blond.

"Okay, cool… I'm hungry," he commented.

"Are you really awake yet? Or are you still not all here?" the red head asked.

"Meh, I'm still sorta… sleepy…" he yawned. Stretching, he glanced around.

"Hey… where's Xion?" Demyx wondered aloud.

"Xion?!" Axel called.

"Here I am," she answered. The Flurry of Dancing Flames sighed with relief.

"So… um, I guess Sora and Riku will be alright, huh?" he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I know they will," she confirmed, "Will you take to see Kairi someday?"

"Someday soon," he replied.

"Then we should leave soon… because I have a feeling that they'll be there in no time."

-------------------------------

"Saix… are you alright?" Zexion asked, noticing the curious expression on the nobody's face as he gazed up at the sky.

"I think… that I will find some heartless…" he said softly.

"Why?" Zexion tilted his head to one side with interest.

"Because… Isn't that the only way for it to reappear…? Kingdom Hearts?"

-Okay, so I know that this story kind of cuts off… but I wanted to make it sort of mysterious. And, in this story, instead of Organization XIII _just_ disappearing, they return to the World That Never Was. Fortunately, this ended up being a lot longer and considerably more serious than I originally intended for it to be. But, this is the last story that I start this year, so I had to make it extra good! Happy New Year, everyone!- TwilightFairy928


End file.
